Absinthe
by Simply Kelp
Summary: Her name was Absinthe, and she was the bane of civility. GreenFairy? Oneshot
1. Revised

Title: Absinthe  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Rating: pg-13, for references to sex  
Pairing: Green Fairy/Argentinean  
Disclaimer: If I owned Moulin Rouge, Toulouse, and Christian would probably be gay... er.  
Summary: _Her_ name was Absinthe, and she was the bane of civility.  
A/N: I originally wrote this two years ago. I have always held a soft spot for this fic-- being one of my favourites, period--, but I wished that I would have done a few things differently. The original version is ch.2

_---_

_Her_ name was Absinthe, and she was the bane of civility. Inspiring men to free their minds, and women to loosen their corset strings, she flit about the Moulin Rouge like some licentious butterfly of sin. She surveyed the crowd below with a certain lewd pleasure. Music blared, women danced, men leered drunkenly; it was an orgy of carnal pleasures, and she revelled in their worship.

I watched the small, green light-- the one I had once thought to be a goddess-- with skin whiter than the moon, and lips redder than blood. She fluttered from person to person, whispering obscenities, and words of encouragement. Never once did she find my ear. A part of me longed for fluttering wings to carry her to me, but my wish went unanswered.

I drained the last of the green liquid from my glass, and squeezed my eyes shut. Her face burned into the blackness of my mind; lost forever in the brilliant gleam of her eyes.

A woman, drunk with alcohol, and pleasure, sat down next to me. Her dress was immodest, and her makeup was gratuitous; some tasteless caricature of beauty. Nothing like _he_r. She leered, and made an obscene proposition. I turned her down indifferently; she was not _her_. In comparison, all other women were foul, and monotonous.

An older man walked up, and hastened away with the woman; _she_ fluttered to his shoulder, whispering words of what I could only assume to be encouragement in his ear. When she noted my presence, she smirked. Spreading her wings, she flew languidly to the table before me.

She smiled slightly. "Hola, Amigo." Her voice, like the tinkling of a bell, rang in my ears.

"Roxanne."

---

Thank you so very much for reading this. I hope that you enjoyed it, and I would love to hear what you thought!


	2. Original

Title: Absinthe

Summ: Her name was Absinthe, and she was the bane of civility. GreenFairy? Oneshot

A/N: I don't really know how I got the idea for this. I just wrote it in like five minutes, so it's not very good. I don't know if the end makes enough sense . . .

A/N2: I'll give you a cookie if you know who the narrator is.

* * *

Her name was Absinthe, and she was the bane of civility. Inspiring men to free their minds, and women to loosen their corset strings, she flit about the Moulin Rouge. With lewd pleasure she surveyed the crowd below. The music blared, the women danced, the men leered drunkenly, an orgy of carnal pleasures. She reveled in their worship.

I watched the small, green figure- my goddess- with skin whiter than the moon and lips redder than the richest rose. She flew from person to person, whispering obscenities, or words of encouragement. Though never once did she find my ear. I longed for fluttering wings to carry my goddess to me, but my beseeching remained unanswered.

I drained the green liquid, and closed my eyes. Her face was burned into my mind. I was lost in her radiance.

A woman, drunk with alcohol and pleasure, sat down next to me. Her dress was immodest, and her makeup gratuitous, nowhere near as beautiful as my goddess. She leered and made an obscene proposition. I indifferently turned her down. If I could not have my goddess, I would have no woman.

An older man walked up and hastened away with the woman, my goddess whispering encouragements in his ear. When she noted my presence, she smirked. Spreading her wings, she fluttered off his shoulder onto the table before me.  
Her smile- permanently fixed upon those rich, red lips- glowed up at me. Her eyes sparkled, her hair shone in the dim lights. I was intoxicated in her beauty.

Her voice, like a bell, rang in my ears. "Hola, Amigo."

"Roxanne."


End file.
